User blog:Marcus Junior/Fallen Leaves - Incubator
Marcus and the other members of Angel snake are all in their shared room, each doing their own thing. Marcus is reading about acupuncture on his scrolls *''Alois walks in and calls for Marcus specifically'' Marcus: Don't worry guys, it's just a small procedure. *''Marcus closes the door behind him and sighs'' Marcus: I'm glad you offered to help, but did you really have to be so blunt? Alois: I think they have the right to know that this might cost you your life. Marcus: I guess you're right... *''Marcus remembers back to a few minutes after their origina talk with Maria and how Maria tells them that she can help Marcus' aura but it might just kill him in the process'' Marcus: Maria, what are you going to do? Maria: We've been secretly developing ways to get rid of "talents" from auras to counter the church's Holy element. Marcus: If all of them can use it, why is it a talent? Maria: They pay a big price for using a power that they were never meant to have. With this we might even save the ones brainwashed by the church from the burden of the Holy power. *''Marcus sits down on a chair as Alois ties chains to him and the ground'' Alois: I'm sorry Marcus, we're not sure how you might react to the solution. Maria: With this solution made to destroy or incapacitate special auras we should be able to destroy Morbiel's influence on you. There are multiple ways this could go wrong. We might just delete your chi, or destroy Longinus forever. But if we succeed on destroying Morbiel's curse, your Longinus will be the most terrifying trump card we've come across in years. Marcus: Why do you have to chain me down then *''sweatdrop''* Maria: Sometimes, people react violently to the pain. Alois: Please do not scare him Milady... Marcus: It's okay... I'm ready. *''Alois grabs the vial that was in front of Marcus and helps him drink it'' Marcus: It tasted funny... Maria: *''erects a telekinetic shield around her and Alois'' *''Marcus stands there for a while waiting for something to happen'' *''His aura starts to slowly be releases against his own will'' Marcus:Not too bad... Doesn't even feel that ba- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXFGRMCtuqQ ---- *''A massive surge of aura explodes from Marcus, violently pushing everything away from him, chairs, tables, doors slam themselves open'' *''A demonic like screech echoes across the entire headquarters, and the angels held captive all start reacting violently'' *''Marcus' figure is covered in a pitch black light and a demonic like grin painted blood slowly appears on the place where his mouth should be'' Who would think these disgusting sinners would actually find a way to get rid of me while I was listening so patiently. I thought it was already impressive that the needle magic tricks could stop me temporarily. But you guys went ahead and tried to kill me. *''the chains holding Marcus down all get crushed into a brittle state as the Morbiel possessed Marcus stands up'' Morbiel: Before I die for the second time, I'm judging you all in the name of our great and merciful God. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. *''Morbiel uses Marcus immense chi to punch right through Maria's barrier and grab her by the neck'' Morbiel: *''Holding Maria up''* What a disgusting naming sense your parents had. Maria: I was wondering when you'd show up, you disgusting insect... *''spits on Morbiel's face''* Morbiel: What will you do kill me? I'll just take the child of Longinus with me *''his bloody grin covers an unnatural area of his head now''* Maria: I am Maria the leader of the Illuminati. Know your place you filthy creature. *''Morbiel is smashed into the ground by a truly massive force'' *''Maria's telekinetic force squeezes Morbiel further and further underground'' Maria: You can't do anything except let the solution kill you like this. I would have waited until Marcus could even come close to standing up to me and other users of Overdrives before possessing him. Morbiel: IF I'M GOING TO DIE I'M TAKING THIS BODY WITH ME! *''Maria telekinetically grabs Morbiel and holds him in mid air with a titanic force'' Maria: I don't think you can. Morbiel: Heh... *''his voice slowly becoming lower and the pitch black light disappearing''* I did my job... I destroyed the ku part of his being completely now, and his ten might as well not exist either with how much I forced it to take over him right now. You can tell can't you? Half of his potential for trinity has been destroyed. Unrepairable ten and a nonexistent ku. Maria: The corrupted aura was just to trick us... It was weird because Marcus never did use ku... Morbiel: Yes! DESTROYED! FOREVER! HE'S AS GOOD AS USELESS NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. *''in a moment all of the pitch black aura vanishes and Marcus falls on the ground extremely damaged and unconscious'' *''Marcus wakes up in the field he'd meet up with Denise and watches Morbiel stand in front of him'' Morbiel: If you're seeing me here it's because you killed what part of me was left possessing you. But this really is an amazing Ten the girl has... To be able to create a special dream like this... Too bad it's perfect for me to invade her as well. *''Morbiel grins in a a truly disgusting fashion'' Marcus: No. Please. Kill me if you have to but don't hurt Denise. I beg you. Morbiel: Why don't you fucking kill yourself then. You got rid of me so you're free to kill yourself in my stead. Marcus: *''Looking both angry and terrified''* Denise is much stronger than you are at Ten, you'll just get yourself into a big mess, give up. *''The entire field of flowers around the two wilts and starts turning into dust, the sky turns crimson and an intense wind blows'' Marcus: It can't be... Morbiel: Sinners must suffer in hell. Your sin is existing. Hate yourself for your own bad luck. This is merely the judgement of god. *''Morbiel kicks Marcus in the chin knocking him out and having him wake up in the real world'' Diego: Marcus... are you awake? *''Marcus goes from a laying down position into a sitting position in the bed he was on'' Marcus: THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! *''Marcus brings his hands down on the bed, destroying its legs'' *''Marcus stands up from the bed and furiously releases his aura around him, it comes out as merely orange like it should normally'' *''He keeps forcing it out ever so more aggressively, no one can get close to Marcus just from the sheer amount of aura he's emitting'' Diego: What's wrong Marcus? Did something happen while you were asleep? Marcus: HE! HE GOT HER! He got her. He... got her... *''Marcus falls on his knees''* He took everything... *''Marcus covers his face as tears run down his face'' Maria: Marcus... They told me about her and her ten... Marcus: He just took over it... He's going to take over her next... I need to save her... Maria: Marcus... I'm afraid to tell you... I don't think you can anymore... *''Marcus stands up furious'' WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T!? Maria: Morbiel... He destroyed your ku permanently... And your ten shouldn't be usable either... I'm afraid your chi might be affected too... Marcus: *''Inhales deeply, as his hatred becomes deeper but calm''* Okay then. *''Marcus turns his back at Maria and walks towards the elevator he first came through'' Marcus: I'm going to destroy the church. Don't try to stop me. Joseph: Marcus wait, don't suicide like this. Nykola: You're just throwing your life away like this. Maria: Don't try to stop him... I'll save him if it comes to worst. Joseph: But he will die. There are no doubts. Maria: A man moved by love can even move mountains... Category:Blog posts